


Initially,

by bigblueboxat221b



Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: Do not post to another site, F/M, In Gander, Nick POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: Nick's POV on what happens in Gander.
Relationships: Nick/Diane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Initially,

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not RPF  
> While Nick and Diane in the musical are based on real people, this story is set strictly in the fictional representation of them in the musical, ‘Come From Away’. I haven’t done any research into their personal lives, and anything further than what is canon in the musical is completely made up, with the exception of some geographical details. This is not intended to represent the real life couple in any way, their thoughts, attitudes or actions. It’s just my brain saying, ‘what if?’, as it does to every story that resonates with me.

Initially, Nick thought Diane was pretty, but he hadn’t really thought much beyond that perfunctory registration of what she looked like. He just wanted to get away from the drunk people at the back of the plane; if he was going to be late for his conference, he’d have to review his notes. It was only polite to ask how she was doing when she’d introduced herself first. He didn’t actually expect her to answer, so when she not only answered but did so honestly, he had no idea how to react. Awkward and clumsy came naturally, but she seemed too wrapped up in her own worry to mind too much.

+++

Returning to the buses, Nick felt a lingering sense of disappointment. If he hadn’t needed to have his prescription filled, he and Diane might have stayed together. They’d lost each other when he followed the woman from the pharmacy, and by the time he turned back, the crowd had swallowed her up. It would have been nice to go into this with a familiar face beside him.

When he spotted her on the bus, his heart thudded harder for a second, and he took the opportunity to sit with her. She’d looked less worried when she recognised him, especially after he babbled about his medication for far too long. When he’d brought up her missing husband, the concern had returned and he’d kicked himself for changing the direction of their conversation. Why didn’t he keep his mouth shut?

+++

By the time they’d ended up in the same classroom, Nick was relieved he and Diane seemed to be sticking together. Having a familiar face in this enormous crowd was comforting. He was a creature of habit and routine, and this complete lack of structure or control was uncomfortable. At least he had Diane, who was kind where he was clumsy and patient where he was awkward. And she appeared equally happy to have him, especially when she’d managed to call home and found out David was safe. Nick didn’t expect to be on the receiving end of quite such a teary but happy smile. He flattered himself that his presence helped, somehow.

+++

The longer they spent together, the more beautiful she became. Nick reflected that had he seen her as he did right now in any other context there was no way he would have spoken to her, let alone allowed himself the tentative advances on their friendship as he was here. More relaxed she was vivacious and open, smiling easily and happily making decisions when Nick faltered. He was just glad to be around her, even if it did mean his brain barely worked most of the time. When was the last time he actually wanted to spend time with someone? And the most incredible part was that she seemed to like having him around, too.

+++

It was definitely more than her tolerating him. Nick had a lot of experience with being tolerated. He knew the awkwardness of conversations that stopped when you arrived. He’d reminded people of his name, his job, where they’d met the last time they’d spoken and seen the embarrassment flare as they realised they didn’t remember him. More than once he’d caught people flashing panicked ‘help me’ or ‘who is this?’ looks to other people. None of these people looked him in the eye when they smiled at him. None searched for him in a busy room, remembered how he liked his coffee, or encouraged him gently out of his comfort zone.

+++

Diane did all those things. She liked him, he was amazed to discover, and she was not shy about making it clear. Even his deeply ingrained hesitance to believe it was washed away until he found himself smiling back at her, meeting her eyes when she looked at him. Putting his hand over hers when she touched his arm, laughing at his small jokes. It felt daring, though he was realistic enough to understand that other people routinely did these things. Whether Diane recognised that or not, though, he felt brave when he touched her arm to attract her attention, or sat beside her to eat instead of opposite her.

+++

He’d forgotten how tactile he could be. How nice it was to be allowed to touch someone, even if it was tentative to begin with. Nick watched Diane’s reactions, not wanting to impose himself on her, but she simply smiled when his fingers brushed hers on the coffee mug. She stood a little closer than she used to when they waited in line for a meal, leaning into his hand when it settled on the small of her back as they headed through the crowd to look for a seat. He grew bolder, heart thumping when he reached out to pluck a leaf from her hair as they walked. Her smile was wide as she thanked him, and his heart eased.

+++

By the time they were debating the screech-in, Nick was a breath away from reaching to hold her hand as they explored the town. They were already walking close, their arms brushing as they moved. Neither spoke about it, but Nick could feel the edge of awkwardness as they glanced at each other and away again. The first time he panicked, wondering if he’d pushed too hard, but to his immense surprise, Diane responded to his lingering look with a combination Nick recognised.

She met his eyes.

A blush rose in her cheeks.

She smiled self-consciously.

Her eyes dropped again.

She moved slightly closer.

He blinked, wondering if his exceptionally rusty social radar was accurate. He actually thought she might be interested in more than friendship. Nick couldn’t remember the last time he’d been on the far end of that kind of look, but the fizz in his belly was unmistakable. It meant that when she suggested they go to the bar that night, he agreed.

As long as she was going, he was going.

+++

The beer had seemed like a good idea. Walking to the screech-in had been awkward, and Nick realised Diane was just as aware as he of the growing attraction between them. The initial rush of adrenalin – _She’s noticed_ – was tempered by his nerves – _What should I do now?_ – and he’d suggested a beer mostly to calm his nerves. They’d both finished their first quickly, and by the time Nick returned with their second, the alcohol had obviously relaxed Diane. The awkwardness was gone, and Nick was thrilled to realise they were both taking every opportunity to touch each other. They stood closer than strictly necessary, and Nick knew they’d eased into proper flirting. Almost every comment was accompanied by some kind of touch or extended look, sparking electricity under his skin. When people wanted to get by, they shifted even closer, Nick’s hand on Diane’s shoulder to guide her out of the way. It lingered but he couldn’t help it. Such a thin barrier between their skin, only her blouse preventing the heat from passing directly between them.

+++

There wasn’t such a problem when she grabbed his hand to volunteer them both for the ceremony. Her fingers were warm and firm, matching her determination; Nick barely had a moment to protest before they stood in front of the emcee. He asked questions so fast Nick could hardly keep up, but Diane was answering for both of them. Nick felt his face flame when the emcee thought they were married, but Diane had no such qualms. The cheers of the bar were still ringing in the air when Nick sat down beside her, wondering if more beer would be a good idea or a bad one. Before he could really consider it they were thrust into the ceremony before them, and once again Nick found himself carried faster than he could respond. The noise was such that he and Diane were sitting heads together, touching shoulders as they tried to talk. She was grinning at him, excited and flushed and Nick had never wanted to kiss her so badly as he did right then.

+++

He didn’t know the decision would be taken out of his hands. They’d been brushing against each other in the crowded space, his arm on the back of her chair, trying to memorise as much of this as he could. By the time they drank the horrendous rum, the appearance of the cod was hardly a surprise. He and Diane were poking each other as the fish moved slowly towards them, giggling like nervous kids. Diane’s hand was hot on his knee as she screwed up her nose, the expression adorable under that ridiculous hat. Nick rested his hand on her shoulder blade, leaning close as he pointed out the fish; if she turned her head she could kiss him without leaning in. She didn’t, though, covering her mouth as the man beside her kissed the fish with gusto.

+++

And then it was Nick’s turn. The fish was far too close, glistening in the light, but his focus was on Diane, giggling and egging him on. Her hand was on his knee again, and he could see her frame her promise to follow suit if he did it. The rush of adrenalin carried him through doing it, and he could see Diane’s delighted shriek when it was done. Nick was still wiping his hand across his mouth when Diane refused it; he felt his mouth drop open and pull into a smile at the same time. Returning the favour he was prodding Diane, gently ribbing her for her refusal, mesmerised by the faces she was making at the possibility of kissing the fish. He barely heard what the emcee said, but Diane’s face brightened, and just as the words filtered into his brain, Diane’s hand snaked around his neck, the other planted on his chest as she leaned in to kiss him soundly on the mouth.

+++

The world stopped for a drawn out moment, Nick’s brain stretching it as long as it would go to savour every sensation. The room receded; there was no sound save his pulse in his ears, no others in the world but he and Diane. Her fingers tightened on him, and his hand was on what might have been her knee. One arm was definitely wound around her back, gentle as he automatically cradled her. He was too busy cataloguing sensations to properly respond, and it wasn’t until the firm kiss melted into something less determined that Nick’s brain suggested he kiss her back. He wondered if she’d thought he would pull away, only relaxing when he didn’t, but in the last second he pressed closer, shifting his mouth to settle more fully against hers. Their softened mouths moulded together, and a rush of exhaled breath skittered into the air around them.

+++

It was only when someone slapped him on the back, jerking him sideways, that the kiss broke. Nick blinked as the rest of the world intruded once again. Noise roared through the bubble they’d created, bursting it in an instant, and for a second he wondered if Diane was alright. She was disoriented too but after a second the smile he loved broke over her face and she pulled him up to dance. Nick followed of course, though dancing was not really his forte. He wasn’t going to let Diane go. Not while his lips still tingled where hers had just touched.

+++

The night drew to a close late, far later than Nick could remember in a very long time. He and Diane stuck largely together, and he was gratified that she sought him as much as he her when they were separated. Following her around to bestow unwanted attention was hardly attractive. It seemed that wasn’t something Nick had to worry about, if the relieved smile was anything to go by when they reconnected. She didn’t kiss him again, but they resumed their flirting, touching and dancing until the band finally announced their last song. It was as lively as the rest had been, but the bar was far closer to empty than it had been, and Nick didn’t hesitate in pulling Diane close. There hadn’t been an opportunity to slow dance all night, and he was increasingly aware that their time here was limited. Several conversations about the likelihood of the US airspace being opened the following day had drifted his way, and if they were to go their separate ways in the morning, he wanted this one last memory to cherish.

+++

The air was still and cool as they walked home. Neither spoke once they left the bar; Nick felt the weight of all the unsaid things between them, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to lift them, should the conversation begin. He also wasn’t sure how much the beer was still affecting either of them, and there was no point trying to start an important conversation if one or both wouldn’t remember it in the morning. And so they walked, hands warm between them, the streets unfamiliar in the dark. At least the school was well lit, and Nick had asked someone to point them in the right direction before they left the Legion. Oddly enough it felt like coming home.

+++

Nick’s heart heaved with regret as he realised.

_She doesn’t remember._

He tried for a smile, hoping it was convincing; there was no point upsetting the boat. How would he explain the previous evening? Diane looked confused, not quite convinced by the explanation he gave her, and this time his change of subject was deliberate, hoping she wouldn’t ask what he was hoping so desperately to tell her. He could tuck their time together away, keep her safe in his heart as she returned to her life across the Atlantic from his. It stung, of course, but mostly he was rebuking himself for opening up again. He should have known it would come to naught. She was from the other side of the ocean, with a son and a life with which he could not possibly compete.

+++

The hours at the airport were all the more difficult for the new walls he’d tried to erect. He wanted to pull back, to prepare himself for their inevitable separation, but he couldn’t do it. She was obviously upset, and his reaction was to comfort her, though he wasn’t sure where they stood on the casual contact they’d established the previous evening. Nick contented himself with standing close, and when he felt her hand sneak into his without comment, he curled his fingers around hers immediately. If she was reaching for him, surely that was a good sign? But they hadn’t spoken about what would happen when they landed in Dallas. Hell, as far as Diane was concerned they hadn’t even kissed. Did she remember anything from the previous night?

+++

Nick’s brain tortured itself with variations of the same question as they waited until finally they were sent back to town. Diane was restless, and seized the suggestion to walk up to a lookout they hadn’t yet visited. Nick wasn’t going to allow her to go on her own. There was no way he would forsake a single moment they might spend together. This felt like borrowed time…and once they made it to the top of the lookout and he realised nobody else had joined them, his heart thumped hard. This could be a chance…but things were awkward again, and Diane was skittish. She might actually be interested in the information board, but Nick was more interested in watching her face. He could tell she was aware of him, and his heart ached at the confusion he could see in her. Was she still wondering if he was interested in her? After last night, the best night in Nick’s memory. And she might not remember it.

+++

Much as he wanted to say something, the right words wouldn’t come, and Nick eased his frustration and sadness by taking photos. Some of the scenery but if Diane ended up in a few, well he could hardly be blamed for wanting to remember her. He felt the flush rise up his cheeks when she caught him framing a shot of her, and when she realised it was on purpose, that was a moment Nick should have taken. Her eyes were wide, and he thought she wanted him to move closer, to take her hand in his and murmur something heartfelt and romantic. But she turned, and so did he, and the moment was gone.

+++

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur, and suddenly they were back in the airport, then boarding, then sitting on a plane, the collective breath of the whole plane held until the wheels lifted from the ground. Relief and regret spiralled into being in Nick’s chest, and he glanced at Diane. The miracle that they could sit together was enough, he’d told himself. They could talk at least. But seeing the flash of tears as she turned away made all that self-convincing crumble. He didn’t want to talk with her for hours and hours. Not unless they were pouring out their hearts to each other, punctuating whispered admission with soft kisses, his hands cradling her face like the precious thing it was.

+++

This was the moment. The last of the moments, and if he didn’t act now, there would be an awkward farewell at Dallas and they would be lost to each other. With a deep breath, Nick found a compromise between the grand romantic gesture he felt he should make and the helpless nothing of his comfort zone. Words were too hard, that was clear, so he lifted his arm and settled it across Diane’s shoulders, tense in case she asked him to remove it, watching her face for her reaction. There was none, and with a spurt of relief, Nick leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. Strictly for comfort, of course.

+++

The next three seconds were as jam-packed as the previous three hours. Nick was moving in, inches from Diane’s face when she turned a little and the turbulence made their seats shudder. The combination made his gentle comforting kiss far firmer than he’d planned, and rather than landing on her forehead, his lips met skin somewhere in the region of her cheek. He felt Diane freeze, and she glanced at his fingers cupping her shoulder, and then to his face. He was sure he looked somewhere between apologetic and surprised, but from the reaction on her face, some of the longing he felt was also evident. Her eyes were wide and beautiful, and before Nick could speak to apologise or explain, she’d moved. Nothing in her expression told him what she was going to do, but the small distance between them was easily and quickly crossed. It was déjà vu, but this time Nick responded immediately when Diane’s mouth landed on his. The moment of indecision was gone, and without hesitation he wrapped his arm more securely around her, reaching up to cup her face with his free hand. This time there would be no misunderstanding, or forgetting. He wanted to remember this as much as the previous night – and he wanted her to remember, too.

+++

As though a guardian angel had heard his wish, the rest of their flight passed as Nick had been yearning for earlier. Hours of gentle kisses, quiet admissions made as fingers tangled filled the time until their captain announced that they’d crossed into Texas. Nick barely heard her, but Diane stiffened at the words, repeating the message with tears in her eyes. Nick knew this was the moment for the conversation; what would happen once they landed? There were so many questions, things to consider that wouldn’t need to be addressed in any other situation. But she was from her and he was from there, and a wide ocean lay in between.

+++

Awkwardly Nick began to ask, but Diane stopped him, gentle lips on his until he gave up trying to speak. Her words were a miracle and when Nick explained that he visited Texas regularly for work, the smile that broke over her face was blissfully happy. It was still wondrous that he was allowed to lean in, to kiss her and wipe the tears away with his thumbs. After such a short time and they were talking about how they would spend the rest of the year, a hesitant joke about getting married sending a thrill up Nick’s spine. If the idea had occurred to her as well, it mustn’t be so strange for Nick to be thinking about it too. Not seriously, he thought, losing himself in her eyes again, but one day. One day, when they could finally call the same continent home, he might ask. Or, he thought, looking at her again, it wouldn’t surprise him if she asked first. Which would be fine with him.


End file.
